If my wish came true
by DeidaraClone
Summary: this is what i think would happen if my #1 wish came true. full summary inside. WARNING: MILD LANGUAGE IN STORY. FOR AGES 11 AND UP.


_**This story is about what would happen if my #1 wish came true. That the Sailor Scouts were real! ;p oh how I wish that they were! La ly la ly la! To the story we go!**_

_**I do not own the scouts. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi. All the girls training with the scouts are girls I know in real life and are my friends or cousins, except for a few girls that I don't talk to anymore or were just classmates that actually weren't mean to me in school. Please enjoy and tell me what you think of my fantasy! Arigatou!**_

_**AN: *~* = scene change & CAJ is a (I think privite) chritian school in Japan (I think in Tokyo, I forgot what the website said) where kids from here, the US, Japan and Korea can go.**_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a normal day at home in Tokyo, Japan for the Outers. "Hey Michelle, can you believe it? They finally created teleportation!" Amara yelled to Michelle from the couch. "Really? Well now you can get back to work at the office and you don't have to drive on that ankle." Michelle said sarcasticly, refering to Amara's badly sprained ankle she got from a fight with a jealous male racer that thought that she cheated in the Japanese version of the Indi 500, only motocross instead of stalk cars. "Ha ha, very funny Michelle, give me about 50,000 yen and we'll talk." "Yikes, that much just to go somewhere else in town?" Michelle asked. "Yeah, it's ridiculous, I know." Then there was a knock at the door. "Coming!" Amara yelled. "Amara, you need to rest your ankle, the doctor said so." Michelle said in protest. "Michelle, I think I can handle answering the door once in awhile, geeze!" Amara snapped at her. "Who are you two?" Amara asked two girls standing in the hall in front of her. "Oh my God Amara, what happened to your ankle?!" the taller girl asked concerned.

"Look kid, I don't have time for an interview right now, I'm busy." Amara said annoyed. "Amara, we aren't here for an interview, we're here to train." _"What the heck are these kids talking about?"_ Amara wondered. "Train for what?" "Train to be Sailor scouts of course!" "WHAT?! YOU THINK I'M A SAILOR SCOUT?!" Amara yelled. "Amara, is everything OK? I heard you yell." "Michelle, these girls think I'm a Sailor Scout. Isn't that the most hilarious thing you've ever heard?" Amara said with her teeth gritted. "I'm sorry girls, but we aren't Sailor Scouts. We may look like them, but we're not. Sorry." "Give it up guys, we already know that you're Sailors Uranus and Neptune." the tall one said. "Listen kid, if you and your friend don't leave in thirty seconds, I'm going to call the police, got it?" Amara snapped. "Fine! If my number one heros don't want to help us become Scouts, then me and my cousin will try to get Raye, Amy, Lita, Serena, Rini, Mina or the Starlights to train us! And I looked up to you two! My mistake!" the tall one said madly while crying. "Amara! Why were you so mean to that little girl? You didn't have to threaten to call the police! You're so childish at times!" Michelle almost yelled at Amara before she started down the sidewalk after the two girls. "Wait girls! Please stop!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What do you want Michelle? To yell at us like Amara did?" the small one asked coldly. "No, I want to apoligise for Amara's behavor. She's so childish at times. Please come back and tell us who you are and what you're doing here. Please." "Alright Michelle, as long as Amara doesn't yell at us again unless we do something wrong." the tall one said. "I can't promise you that she won't yell again, but I'll try and keep her from yelling the best I can, OK?" said Michelle. "Alright, alright. Just don't let us see her spank you, deal?"said the tall one. "Why do you think she would spank me? I'm 18 for petes sake!" "I know Amara, believe me Michelle." the tall blonde said. "If I say deal will you come with me?" Michelle said. "Yes." the small one said. "Then deal. Now come on, I'll make some tea." Michelle told them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"OK, so can you tell us exactly what you're doing here?" Amara asked. "Yes. As we already said, we're here to train to be Sailor Scouts, just like you two." the small brown haired girl explained. "What are your names?" Michelle asked. "I'm Autumn Rayne Hightshoe and the smaller one is my cousin Jasmine Nichole Brown." the blonde said. "But she prefers Rayne."Jasmine said. "OK, so 'Rayne' and Jasmine, why do you want to become Sailor Scouts?" "Because Sailor Scouts are awesome and we love them." Rayne said. "Any, other reasons?" Amara asked. "Uhh, to be like our number one heros, duh!" Jasmine said like a smart-alek. "Don't be a smart-alek with me missy!." Amara said sternly, reaching for a paddle looking thing on the table. "You really shouldn't Jasmine, you'll be sorry if you do." Rayne whispered to her. "Sorry Amara." Jasmine said. "So, what are your intrests you two?" Michelle asked. "Well, I like to play the violin and around with Autumn." Jasmine said. "And I like to take longish bike rides when I'm bored or frustrated. Speed seems to relax me." Rayne said. "What kind of bike?" Amara asked interested. "Amara, don't start bothering her about a silly bike." Michelle said sternly.

"It's OK Michelle, I don't mind at all. And it's a Mt. Fury Roadmaster mountain bike." Rayne said. "Cool Autumn, that's a real good one." Amara said excitedly. "Amara, I like to be called Rayne." Rayne said in a slightly frustrated tone. "Sorry Rayne." Amara apoligized "Thank you." Rayne said politely. "Well anyway, we were told that we would be attending CAJ starting tommorow and our uniforms should be here within the next week, so until we get them we have been permitted to wear our normal clothes with our legal guardian's approval of them to school." Jasmine stated. "Well, since we are as of now your legal guardians, we should lay down a few rules, as not to make Amara angry with you for doing something and one or both of you ending up with a red rear-end!" Michelle said laughingly. Rayne winced at that last thing Michelle said.

"Let's go over the rules then shall we?" Amara asked Michelle. "OK then, there are three rules, rule #1, please ask before you get on the computer or turn on the T.V., or watch an anywhere near adult show, rule #2, don't use the stove or oven without supervison, and rule #3," just then Amara cut her off. "And rule 3, do what we tell you to or face the conciquences! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Amara laughed sarcasticly. "Amara's right girls, but you didn't have to say it like that Amara! You scared them half to death! Just look at them!" Michelle almost growled as she pointed to Rayne and Jasmine, they looking like they had just seen a ghost. "Go-gomen." Amara said nervusly. "A-amara, wh-what d-did you m-mean by th-that?" Rayne and Jasmine asked scaredly in unison. "She mean't you would be in trouble, either getting grounded, having to sit in a time-out, or her choice of dicipline." Michelle trailed off. "I think I'm going to faint." Rayne said. "I think I need my inhaler." Jasmine said. Then Rayne fainted and Jasmine started panting while looking in her purse for her inhaler. "Oh dear, I'll go find the smelling salt." Michelle said in a hurry. After Jasmine took a few breaths of her inhaler she said "Don't worry Michelle, she'll wake up within a half hour. Trust me."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rayne groaned slightly then her eyes slowly opened to see three faces looking at her. "Oh thank goodness! She's awake!" Michelle said with relife. "W-where am I?" Rayne asked confused. "You're in your room Autumn." Amara said gently. "Who's Autumn and who are you?" Rayne asked, still confused. "Don't play dumb Autumn!" Jasmine said. "Who's Autumn?!" Rayne almost yelled at her cousin. "Do you really not know us?" Michelle asked concerned. "I know you Michelle." Rayne said. "HA! I knew you were playing dumb little missy! And because you lied to us you're gonna be standing up for dinner!" Amara said while walking over to the bed then bent Rayne over her knee and was about to strike when Michelle stopped her. "Don't you dare Amara! I think she means it." "I do mean it! I don't know you or the brown-haired kid!" Rayne said. "So put her down now!" Michelle said angrilly. "Fine, but if I find out she's lying about this I'm gonna whack her butt with that paddle hard for 20 minutes!" "Three swats." Michelle told her. "Thirteen!" "Five." "Fine, five swats but no less!" "OK it's settled, if she's lying then she gets five swats with the paddle." Michelle said. "But what if she's not Michelle?" Jasmine asked, scared for Rayne. "Then Amara gets five swats." "WHAT?! I'M NOT LETTING YOU SMACK ME WITH _MY_ PADDLE MICHELLE!"

"Ah, so your saying that your scared of a peice of wood?" Michelle taunted. "N-no! Nothing like that! I'm j-just too old for that!" Amara said in defence. "And when did you become to old?" "Yesterday." Amara murmered. Yesterday had been January 27th, her birthday. (Even though its july 25th and like 100 degrees at this time, the day i posted the chapter, when i wrote this part (day b4 yesteday) and she's actually 27 at the time but i like to make her 18 in my stories!) "Are you sure? Because I read that some teens in collage still get the paddle for being naughty, such as having to much over-due work, three classroom interuptions and being tardy too many times." Michelle stated while Rayne and Jasmine just watched them fight. "Your lying! They don't use that in collage's!" Amara said. "I'll prove it to you." Michelle said as she walked to the computer. Amara just stood there wide-eyed. "You're kidding right?" Amara asked. "No, I'm not kidding, just look at the screen." They were watching a video taped in a real collage of a girl and boy with rear-ends redder than a tomato being hit with a paddle with only their underwear and shirts on.

"That should really be marked for ages 18 and older." Amara said quietly. "Told ya so!" Michelle said happily. "Don't rub it in Michi." Amara said sadishly.

"When are we going to get our temporary transformation things?" Jasmine asked. "What are transformation things?" the clueless Rayne asked. "I don't know, I'll have to talk to Trista and Serena later Jaz, and nevermind Autumn, we'll tell you later." Amara said to them. "WHO THE HECK IS AUTUMN?!" Rayne yelled. "Oh my God something's wrong with this kid. She's so stupid she doesn't even know her own name!" Michelle punched Amara in the shoulder. "OW! What was that for?!" Amara angrily asked. "She's not stupid Amara! You scared her so bad that when she fainted she got amnesia!" Michelle yelled at Amara. (M = Michelle & A = Amara) "Oh so it's my fault now?"A "Yes it is miss smart mouth!"M "Don't call me a smart mouth butt-hole!"A "See?! There you go being a smart mouth again miss priss!"M "I said don't call me a smart mouth baka!"A "You're the baka!"M "I'm not a baka either!"A "Baka baka baka!"M "Now you're the baka!"A "I'm not either!"M "Baka baka baka baka baka!"A "Stop calling me that!"M "No you!"A "You!"M "You!"A "You!"M "You!"A "WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT THE HECK UP ALREADY?!" Jasmine shouted, which was a VERY big mistake. "What did you just say Jasmine?" Amara asked madly. "No-nothing Am-amara!" "TELL ME THE TRUTH LITTLE MISS SMART-ALEK!" Amara shouted. "I-I promise! I s-said nothing!" Jasmine lied. "THAT'S IT! MICHELLE GET ME MY CHAIR AND PADDLE _NOW_!" "Looks like you messed up big-time, uh, Jasmine right?" Rayne said. "Yeah, I wanna go to my room and lock the door now." Jasmine said scared. "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL I SAY SO GOT IT?!" "Yes ma'am Amara."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Hee-hee! A cliffhanger! I'm so dang evil! Plz review and tell me if you liked it! I need to get at least **__**FIVE**____**(5) POZITIVE REVIEWS**__** b4 i post another chapter! No flames plz! I worked hard on this 1 chapter 4 2 or 3 weeks and just finished today july 24th! You can say something like "I didn't really like it" or "This isn't my kinda story, it has too much (your choice) in it" but **__**NOT**__** like "you suck you horrible BLEEP! don't put more pollution in the world, wasting our preshis time!!!!" or "you shood just go crawl in a hole and die and take your story with you BLEEP!". if i get any like that then i WILL block that person from EVER reading my srories unless they apoligize and they mean it (maybe)! **_


End file.
